Until the End
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura spend their last moments together as the world ends. 12-21-12...


**Until the End**

_My Last Breath is for You_

SasuSaku Fanfic

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**Characters**: Sasuke, Sakura

**Setting**: Konoha, JP 2012

**Warning:** This is gruesome in some way, but if you watched 2012 without wetting your knickers, I guess you'd be asking "Where the hell is the spicy mayonnaise?"

**Summary:**

Sasuke and Sakura embrace their last moments on Earth as the tidal waves of chaos descend upon mankind as predicted by the Maya people.

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

All I have to say is…I BET MY HATS THAT WE'LL ALL BE HERE TO SEE 2013! They have cat ears by the way...;)

**Until the End 2012 Until the End 2012 Until the End**

"_Dr. Uchiha! Come quick!"_

_A raven pushed his glasses to his eyes and hurried over with some leisure to silence the distress. "What is it?" he hissed, tired of his intern already._

"_There's a disturbance in the ventilation shaft!"_

"_Probably another minor earthquake. Japan gets a lot of those, so go find something else to do besides annoy me."_

_The intern sighed. "You may be East Japan's best astrophysicist, but you sure are ignorant and snide. I even hypothesised that it might spell a natural disaster in the future."_

"_You're a natural disaster! No job for your mouth's hard work!"_

**Until the End 2012 Until the End 2012 Until the End**

Now midnight, December 21, 2012, Sasuke wished he could have listened to his intern and visited that issue before it had him and his partner trapped in peril before the day of their wedding. With his fiancé, he trekked through the forest to head for the mountains far above sea level.

"I told you we should have listened to Naruto and had it in June! At least we'd die married!"

And Sasuke began to think the idea of being murdered in a natural disaster didn't seem so bad compared to having his ears being bitten off by the complaint-filled cries of his fiancé.

"But no! You had to hold it off until winter! You're such a—

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, SAKURA!" he finally yelled. He had allowed the entire forest to hear him with that. Then, he saw his mistake; she was instantly in tears.

Sasuke turned around to tend to her. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you and you know that." He embraced her as he applied a loving kiss to her lips. "Now let's find this mountain for possibly our final moments together."

**Until the End 2012 Until the End 2012 Until the End**

Pitching a tent and a half as the sun didn't seem to want to rise at seven in the morning, Sasuke was awakened from his bed of leaves by a wet jet of wind that swept across the southern quadrant of the land, carrying pieces of the Pacific Ocean and cities that were once in its path.

"Oh shit! Sakura get up! We're going to drown!"

She didn't wake.

"No!" Sasuke then took her on his broad shoulders and ran through the rest of the forest and headed for the mountains and valleys. That water was fast—too fast to outrun, so the moment he spotted a suitable raft to ride on, he decided to seize it.

On what was once the roof of a house, Sasuke attempted to wake Sakura once more. No success.

"Come on, Sakura. I didn't mean to yell like that. And if we survive, I promise I won't do it again!" The raven was in tears. His hair was plastered to his face in an unattractive manner. He was far from well.

Just at that moment, more hell began to swim by. Water quakes arrived, tossing the waters with incredible force. Sasuke could barely keep afloat on the raft, but he had created a vow for himself if the end came for him.

'_If anything, I'll die and let Sakura live...'_

He removed the necklace from his neck that two sparkly rings dangled from and snatched away one of the rings in one fierce pull. This he placed on Sakura's finger. As for the necklace and other ring, he placed that on her neck and kissed her on the lips once again.

"I'll always love you, Sakura Uchiha. And I'll always be with you, into forever and until the end."

When Sakura rose, it was too late. Finally, Death called for him. A tall, frigid wave swept him off the raft and claimed him dead. Into the depths of the disintegrating earth he went, his love still living.

She touched the new found necklace she discovered she was wearing. She couldn't believe it.

"SASUKE!"


End file.
